This device relates to a sheet-piece separation apparatus for the paper-supplying section of a printing machine, paper-holding machine, and particularly relates to a sheet separation apparatus which prevents the sheet from being double-fed.
Up until the present time, such sheet separation apparatus has merely been used in printing machines, paper holding machines and is designed in order to separate a sheet-piece by correctly adjusting the suction force of a suction nozzle connected to a vaccum pump. However, as is often the case, one sheet-piece can not be separated from another sheet-piece by this means.
This is disclosed a means which enables easy separation of a sheet-piece with blown air introduced at one side of the stacked sheet-piece to prevent the above-mentioned double-feeding. This means, however, includes a disadvantage in that it requires a great deal of nozzle blast and strong blowing of air in order to obtain a clearance between stacked sheets.
A further means provides up-and-down vibrations at the lower part of the stacked sheets, but this has been a doubtful operation due to its ineffectiveness.